


Deep Cover Ninja

by Valentine20xx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: During the Wave Country Arc, Naruto has encountered a deep cover ninja from Snow Country. Due to her discovery, the Wave mission has become untenable, and will be attempted with a team of Jounin later......Wait, What?!The misadventures of Naruto and Haku as they deal with one hell of a series of crossed wires and misconceptions, as a clueless Naruto tries to get Haku back to her Daimyo, and a debriefing, that onlyamplifiesthe mistake...
Relationships: Haku (Naruto)/Kazehana Koyuki | Fujikaze Yukie/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Deep Cover Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, and is used without permission
> 
> This story is inspired by the Rorschat’s Blot story, Make A Wish, where the entire plot was kicked into gear when a burned out Harry’s nom de plume, Mr. Black, due to a series of odd incidents and coincidences, ends up being thought to be an ageless super auror who has intentionally remained an enigma, and the narrative follows both what’s really happening and the increasingly outlandish stories about ‘Mr. Black’ that result from what information gets back to the people investigating him, which is invariably not quite interpreted right.
> 
> In Deep Cover Ninja, I have Haku forced to ‘wing it’, and ends up creating a, eh he, Ms. White persona who gets also completely misconstrued as to who she is. I will state this. The primary ship will be Haku/Naruto/Koyuki, and that, in itself should tell you quite how the persona ends up completely screwed up. A note about this story… It begins when Naruto has just met Haku in the clearing. Anyone who knows Naruto knows how much he knows about her link to Zabuza at that point. And how much _everyone else_ knows about her...

When someone looked over how this entire incident happened, it was all traced back to Gato being paranoid about someone coming to kill him, due to his criminal activities. If even a whiff of an uprising happened, he deployed patrols, using equipment usually paid for ‘kindly’ by the people of whatever place he was oppressing to help ensure their oppression continued. This was done using a dedicated frequency only a handful of people knew of.

The problem with this stemmed from the fact that Zabuza’s assistant carried the only communications set he had, due to the ‘expense’ of giving everyone Gato employed one. Even within the patrols, only one radio had been given out. What no-one knew was that saved expense was what caused the following misunderstanding, partially since one of the other patrols had noticed Naruto heading towards the clearing, and had deployed off their own back another patrol to ‘investigate’ the ninja.

They would 'politely' ensure that he was properly discouraged from hanging around for very long. But the patrol didn’t know much of what happened with Zabuza’s battle with Team 7, only that he was out of contact. This, coupled with several other logistical mistakes, was why everything over the following few minutes went wrong for everyone involved...

“OK, Sir, we have the ninja we spotted in our sights...” The mercenary reported into the radio, “He seems to be talking with one of the girls from the village. Cute one too… What do you want us to do?”

“Kill him, abduct the girl, and make sure that it seems like the ninja did it and went into hiding...” Gato stated, “Once you’re back at base, I don’t care what happens to her really. Personally, I’d kill her too and have her body wash up on the river leading out towards Fire Country. If you do, make sure to let one of the other patrols find out so they can stage her discovery. Dump the body of the ninja at the same time… I’m sure they’ll put two and two together and get rid of the rest of his damn team...”

“Hey. Great idea for what we do then. We rape her, and stage that the boy did it...” Another of the team stated, as they disconnected, “Why give one of the other patrols the credit for dealing with those terrible ‘hired thugs’ that they brought in… Also, less people to share the cut of any money earned from this with...”

“Good point. We still kill the whore. Get one of his kunai and slit her throat, Have the people who come to investigate what we find having him with his dick inside her...” The leader offered, “Make it look good. Last time we staged one of these, they were suspicious that he’d died before fucking the slut...”

That one decision, to limit how many people saw what had happened, meant that their whole plan was off the grid... and that very fact began the whole sorry mess...

Not knowing what was going on nearby, Haku mentally sighed as she told Naruto a heavily sanitized record of why she was there. However, as she finished picking the ingredients for the healing salve that would mean Zabuza would be up and fighting fit, she heard a noise, only to see a group of mercenaries breaking into the clearing, which she was sure _wasn’t_ meant to be there.

She checked her copy of the patrol routes and other logistical information, before putting chakra into a seal that would destroy it immediately when she’d confirmed her suspicions. They’d broken patrol regulations to track down Naruto. Finding her had been _a complete accident_.

“Shimatta!” Naruto swore, hiding her own curse as he began going through a set of abridged handsigns, “Kage Bushin no Jutsu!”

Haku hid her surprise at such a wasteful version of the clone jutsu being used, since it didn't add much to the attack. She _didn’t_ when it happened successfully, as over a dozen copies of him appeared, Haku deciding her survival was more important than keeping Naruto in the dark about her being a kunoichi, so made a show of creating a pair of ice kunai, hoping she could keep her own cover intact. Her heart however sank at the next words out of the radio operator’s mouth, far too fast for one of her kunai to bury in his neck, which happened moments after he spoke.

“Sir, the girl… She’s not local, I repeat, She is not a local… He was meeting with a contact!” He snapped, for her to hear Gato state, as he died, ‘Kill them both. I thought something was fishy about a random meeting in a random clearing...’

Haku mentally swore. Since they’d never seen her without her mask on, not helped by the fact she sat at the back of the meetings between Gato and his mercenaries, and they’d not been here for very long anyway. They thought she was a contact Konoha had organized for Team 7, their impromptu meeting being an information drop. She should have just fled, hopeful the mercenaries didn’t throw a kunai in her back, not drawn weapons. This was bad, this was very bad…

She couldn’t go back to Zabuza, not now. This entire thing was a disaster. She’d have patrols looking for her, and if another patrol noticed the fight and saw her face, then she’d need to get out of Wave quickly.

“Go with me here…” She hissed at Naruto, moving past him, doing some water clones that she enhanced discreetly with her hyoton, evening out the problems they had. If Gato hadn’t got that shipment of radios, she could have got away cleanly, without ruining a cover identity that she didn’t actually have. Because of those damn radios, she was having to make it up as she went along, going over the countries in her head, hoping Yuki would have poor enough records for her to disappear.

“First, be honest with me...” Naruto hissed back, “You’re obviously not anything to do with Gato, and Jii-san would have told us if there was a contact in the area...”

“Everything’s gone very wrong, disastrously wrong, I’m from out of town, I didn’t want to end up encountering any of their patrols, and you lead one right to me...” She hissed back, keeping the facts sparse. This was not going to go well. She had to let Zabuza know that she was heading for Snow Country urgently.

“Snow Country, right?” Naruto replied, Haku too busy ending the life of one of her former allies to disagree, “I’ve got enough ryo to get us both to Snow once we’ve dealt with these idiots, because I suspect that message the guy sent out… Well, you killed him since he blew your cover...”

“Yeah, He was the communications ninja,” Haku replied lamely, thinking for a second, since she’d need to reveal her own, having deliberately broken the other one, “I was travelling with the shipment that delivered them, but Gato went and delayed it indefinitely, making the excuse they were water-damaged… Which would not fly normally with Snow Country...”

“Considering that I can see rubber coverings over most of it, it’s not that for sure,” Naruto countered, grabbing the broken set, “They’re clearly designed for rugged terrain and bad weather, How the hell was he expecting that excuse to work?!”

“Still, Bottom of my basket...” Haku offered, not mentioning that was the excuse Gato had actually used, Naruto taking out her own radio, with it’s distinctive sheen, caused by too many uses when her hyoton was active, “One of the few I didn’t lose of the shipment. Check the frequency he set on the radio, and set them to match, we need to check if they noticed...”

She didn’t like having to tune her radio away from the frequency that Zabuza was using, thankfully not the same frequency, but she needed to check they weren’t being pursued. The transmission she picked up when it started broadcasting was not good. They were out looking for her, the alert the radio operator had sent causing them to begin to converge on their location, as well as a message about a fight breaking out at Tazuna’s house as one of the other patrols decided to get rid of the rest of Naruto’s team. The situation wasn’t just ‘bad’, It was completely unsalvageable.

Zabuza looked up from the hidden camp as he noticed a large amount of Gato’s men moving, swearing. Something had stirred up a hornet’s nest, and the fact the frequency Haku’s radio should have been on was just tuned to dead air told him all he needed to know. Within minutes, he was heading in a random direction out of there. He didn’t leave directions for Haku, he knew that she’d not need them. With the amount that was going on, she should be giving him messages constantly, but there was nothing.

When he got out of Wave fully, he’d consider mourning her, but for now, this entire mission had gone to hell. Haku must have ended up breaking cover due to one of those grabby patrols deciding to get themselves some action, and picked the wrong girl to do it with. A quick check of the supposedly secret frequency, and he confirmed that a patrol had been found dead, with the communications officer having a frozen kunai buried up to it’s hilt in his head. Zabuza smiled to himself. One of the first things she’d done was kill the radio guy.

“Ice, Wind, Snow, Let It Go...” He heard a familiar voice snap on the radio, during a break in the radio chatter as he was about to switch it off. He knew what it was. A coded message. She was going to try to head for Snow Country, get a new cover established, then maybe try to get back in touch.

“Storm Winds Blow, Let It Snow...” He sent back, then dismantled the camp and destroyed the transmission equipment. The short message would only be understood by her. He'd go off on his own, she was _not_ to contact him again.

Haku felt thankful as she heard Zabuza’s response. A quick check showed no-one had heard the communications chain, even Gato. They were too busy dealing with locating her in the vicinity of the dead patrol, both of them escaping the search perimeter before it closed up.

“OK, We’re going to try to get to Tazuna’s house, meet with my team… I am so going to get into trouble with my sensei...” Naruto moaned, Haku mentally observing the sounds of the use of a set of rifles that had been destined for Iron Country, Naruto’s team noticing him hurry over.

“Care to tell me why there’s gunfire in the village?!?” Kakashi snapped, for Naruto to look sheepish, Haku taking over.

“I am a deep cover ninja from Snow Country. They are trying to locate me after I kind of killed one of the patrols,” Haku stated, sheepishly, “I have co-opted Naruto as a bodyguard while I get back to Snow Country, in order to get into contact with Sousetsu Kazahana or his daughter Koyuki,”

“Yuki no Kuni has been out of touch for rather a long time...” Kakashi stated, “I’ll let Sarutobi know what you’re doing, Naruto. If this wasn’t such a mess, I’d extend the mission to join you...”

The crack of gunfire and a hastily erected ice mirror barricade heralded the arrival of the mercenaries, Haku cursing. She had to go, Tazuna helping them get out of town as the rest of Naruto’s team fled...

“Hmm... A message from Kakashi? Naruto on run after deep cover agent from Snow Country was accidentally discovered by him. Is helping with her extraction to safety due to stirring up a hornet’s nest.” Sarutobi read, looking over the report, “Mission failed due to the deep cover agent’s mission overlapping with our own, was already incorrectly filed...”

“According to our own information, Snow doesn’t operate deep cover agents in this area, but, due to their nature, and Snow’s own communications blackout, we cannot confirm anything...” The ANBU on duty declared, Sarutobi nodding. Anything involving deep cover agents shouldn’t ever cross his table, or hell would be paid. The fact Naruto had stumbled across one hopefully would only cause a short-term diplomatic incident, rather than a full blown war. Deep cover was never pretty, never clean and never involved more than half a dozen people, otherwise there wouldn’t be any place for spies, since they’d be found in moments.

When Team 7 returned without Naruto, a mission was filed for him, back-dated, that would cover their own backsides with the Fire Daimyo, before Sarutobi made a diplomatic meeting with him.


End file.
